Is It True Love or Not
by oceanlover91
Summary: Isabella Rosa Ramono a italian princess murdered at her wedding by her new husband, she was twenty one, after she was turned into a vampire, as a princess she felt out of place as a vampire warrior even as second command of her new home she feels more in place then she has ever been, The drama begins when she falls in love with Ky saunders. give the story a try please.
1. Isabellas Past (prologue)

First of all this is my first story so please tell me what you think

**Prologue**

I princess Isabella Rosa Romano was walking down the isle to marry a complete stranger. I've been dreading this day since I understood what it meant. My entire life from this moment on will be me ruling Italy with a man named Michael. If I could rule my country without him I would sadly the law says I cant. Before the rings go on the bride and groom are to drink a bit of red wine. I felt dizzy but from years of being taught proper posture I held my ground. Once it was over he and I were to be congratulated with a feast. In between courses everyone was to dance we were dancing before the final course when I fell to the floor. My father came as quick as he could everything was blurry I couldn't focus on his face. I could hardly breathe my eyes were heavy and I didn't understand why. When I finally got a good look at my father he looked terrified. I noticed everyone was crying and some were whispering "goodbye princess".That's when I realized I was dying of poison but how? I felt the tears stream out my eyes and down my face. That's when I stopped breathing and my father closed my eyes for the last time. I felt panicked I wasn't breathing and I couldn't move but I could still hear. I felt my dress being changed, my make up being done daggers put In my hands. Then I felt something soft under me and I knew I was in a glass coffin to be paraded around the city for my final goodbyes. Would I be free then would this fear end I cant stand being scared its a weakness. When they were taking me around in the coffin I heard crying and screaming. I wanted to scream back but it wasn't right. They finally took me to my burial and I was put in a new wooden coffin. My father said his goodbye speech to me and kissed my forehead. Then I felt myself being lowered into my grave "goodbye daddy" I thought. I heard the dirt burying me ad then silence. That's when I realized I wasn't being freed I was trapped for some reason.

Its been years since I was buried since then silence. Until now I heard someone digging me up and felt my coffin lid open. Someone lifted me out then I felt something wet slide down my throat. I slowly opened my eyes to see my savior and realized I was falling asleep. I did see him smile though a kind smile like fathers.

So what did you think good or should I leave this story for something better?

-oceanlover91


	2. Ky meets Isabella

_Thank you very much Mowgli723, Katharina.K, and vampirelover18. This ones for you three_

Ky

I still could not believe I Ky Saunders was inside the legendary tribe of vampires known as scarelle. Now being stared down by Tessa Smith because my family believes that scarelle can help us protect Rosy from martin the ruler of the emerald court. And now looking at Tessa with her hair done in a ponytail all her silver hair done neatly up I finally believed it. Tessa's husband Jackson founded scarelle, a few months ago Jackson was killed by a group of rouge vamps it is also said that he and his wife adopted a vamp a few years ago and she joined those rogues but that's just a rumor. Tessa called a guy over and whispered into his ear while watching me closely the security in this place was so tight me and my men almost didn't get through the gates. The guy who's name was " Charles" walked to the door " Mr Saunder's please follow Charles" I nodded to Tessa and followed Charles out of the room. I noticed everyone staring at me as I walked by "so where are you taking me" Charles looked at me "Isabella's place" my look of confusion made him laugh. I rolled my eyes at him annoyed "she's second in command only person that Tessa truly thinks of as family". I nodded my head "whats her story" Charles drew a breath "Italian princess died at 21 on her wedding day". I shook my head in shame so young I thought as we rounded a corner. why did all the victims have to be so young when they are killed. Curious I asked "she have a bondmate" this made Charles look even more amused as he shook his head no. I thought for a moment then asked another question " why is that" he sighed and looked at me "because she wont look twice at a guy not like that" slowly I nodded my head. Then Charles stopped "here we are" he said before any of us moved a muscle a girl with black hair walked out. When she looked up she smiled her golden eyes shining I just studied her features. She nodded to us and said "hey there charlie boy she's out back" oh well I thought she was who we were here for she looks Italian. Charles took me around back and through a gate when we stepped through the gate i heard grunts and metal clashing.I looked to see a golden haired girl fighting three people by herself. Charles pulled out his sword and ran at her sword raised to fight. She deflected it easily all four of them ran at her she ducked and they all disarmed themselves. They were all sweating except for her even Charles who had just joined in. The girl with golden hair turned around and i noticed her eyes were electric blue. My breath caught she was beautiful she rolled her eyes at me and held out her hand for me to shake. Isabella you must be ky Tessa said you were coming by please fill me in on the situation. I told her the problem and she looked purelly disgusted and agreed to help protect my sister right away. Her and her friends geared up and got in the SUV in her garage and we were off to my parents house.

Good?

Yours truly Oceanlover91 :)


	3. Authors Note sorry i hate them too

I should probably mention i put this stuff on my blog also


	4. Meeting the Saunders and Annoying men

**_Meeting The Saunders Family And Dealing with Annoying Men_**

_Isabella's POV_

Ky had looked at her like most men had since she had came of age it still infuriated her. She was just another girl but men saw her as a piece of meat. And they always thought she needed there protection but she didn't she was a big girl. She wanted a man who just wanted to fix her damaged heart and love her til she was no more. She drove her black SUV behind Ky's car only he and two other men had come to scarelle to ensure they came in peace. No one knew how broken Isabella was not even Isabella, her scars were on her heart invisible to the eye. A past as dark and twisted as a sick fairytale with her as the self-relied heroine. Her only goal right now destroy Michael and protect her new home, sometimes she missed Sophia and Gabriel. She often looked to the stars not god if he existed he had abandoned her long ago leaving her broken and alone.

When they arrived Ky told us to follow him in as soon as we entered a boy a few years younger than Ky started laughing and pointed at me. I narrowed my eyes, Ky rubbed his eyes " What are you laughing at boy" Calla my best friend snapped. He sobered up quickly looking bothered by the boy comment " We send you for warriors you come back with barbie " he said looking at Ky but pointing to me. Before anyone could react I had the boy against the wall with my dagger at his throat smiling like an angel " never ever underestimate your opponent" he gulped and nodded his head once. His brothers snickered. I quickly went back to standing between Charles and Calla, the later of which snickered with the boys. Charles rolled his eyes and took my hand he squeezed and looked me in the eye showing me he was amused. Ky cleared his throat a look of jealousy on his face and I snorted in amusement. I looked to Ky's father "Mr. Saunder's my name is Isabella, I'm second in command I've been assigned to protect your family" I said holding out my hand. He smiled kindly at meet shaking my hand " please call me Justin I apologize for Jase's behavior". A laugh escaped my lips "I'm used to it" I assure him. The peaceful moment was broken by a scream of terror and the Saunder's clans terrifying cries of "Levie'. We raced outside to a familiar sight at least to me a man holding a girl around the age of eleven by the hair. She struggled and I was thrown back in time.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FLASHBACK0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

The man held Sophia by her pure black hair, her lavender eyes filled with pain, my cries for mercy mixing with her screams of fear. I begged for Sophia's life and he laughed at my pleading "the princess of Italy begging for her sister's life in exchange for hers, how pathetic" was all he said. And before I could stop it he drove a knife into my precious sisters heart before my eyes. She died with a cry of "Bella" a nickname that only her and Gabriel called me. My screams of agony were what alerted the guards to our position at last. They carried my sisters body back bridal style you could almost pretend she was asleep if you ignored the blood and the hysterical older sister behind her.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oENDo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I saw the man pull the child's head back at an angle where he could rip her throat "NO" a scream full of emotion tore from my throat. Startled he loosened his hold for a moment it was enough as I ran at him and Threw him at a tree, pinned him down and held a dagger over his heart. The girl ran to Justin and his wife, his wife held her close while the others watched in amazement and wonder. I took a breath she is not Sophia I told myself "who sent you" I growled pressing the dagger into his skin barely breaking skin. He smiled amused "Lord Michael your beloved husband says hello Il mio amore" ice filled my veins. He's watching me anger blazes in my eyes with a cry of fury I drive the dagger into his heart.

And so there is chapter Two whatcha think? And a peak at Isabella's past, take a guess at who Gabriel is. The next chapter will have Ky falling for Isabell just a bit.

Until next time

_**Oceanlover91 :)**_


	5. Characters :)

_True Love or Not Characters_

Just to let you know what they look like and there part enjoy.

**Scarelle Tribe**

_Isabella- Golden Hair, Fair skin and Electric Blue Eyes. _

_Calla- Golden Honey Eyes,Black Hair a pale tan._

_Charles- Brown Hair and Eyes, Tan skin. He is gay deal with it I will try my best with that because I have no gay friends._

_Maya- Black Hair, Sea Green Eyes and Fair skin._

_Tessa- Silver Hair,Storm Cloud Eyes and Pale skin._

_**Tribe Animals**_

_Alicante- A Golden Hawk With Amber Eyes Bonded with Isabella _

_Jade- A Blue Jay with Dark Eyes Bonded with Calla._

_Gliver- A Crow with Yellow Eyes Bonded with Tessa._

_Alecto- Black Hawk with Sea Green Eyes Bonded with Ky. ( Not Yet )_

_Clover- A Bunting Bonded with Charles._

_Katara- A Chickadee Bonded with Maya._

**_The Saunders Family_**

_Ky- Black Hair, Forest Green Eyes, Tan Skin and is the oldest._

_Xander- Black Hair, nearly Silver Gray Eyes, Tan skin. second oldest._

_Ryan- Dark Brown Hair, Blue Eyes, Tan skin. Third oldest._

_Jace and Jake- Dark Brown hair, Chocolate Brown Eyes, Tan skin. Identical twins only difference is jace's is a little longer. Fourth eldest._

_Kerim- Light Brown hair, Ocean Blue Eyes and Tan skin. Fifth eldest._

_Katalina- Red Hair, Teal Eyes and Fair Skin. Sixth eldest._

_Rosalina-Carmel Brown Hair, Magenta Eyes and Tan skin. Katalina's Faternal Twin._

_Levie- Albino: White Hair, Pale skin and Red Eyes. Youngest._

_Justin-Dark Brown Hair and Eyes and Tan skin. Father._

_Jenifer-Red Hair, Magenta Eyes and Fair skin. Mother._

_Maggie-Carmel Brown Hair, Teal Eyes and Fair skin. Aunt, Jenifer's sister._

_Jojo- Albino like Levie. Grandma, Justin's mother._

_**Emerald Court People**_

_Michael- Blonde Hair, Brown Eyes and tan skin. Second in command._

_Michelle- Blonde Hair, Brown Eyes and Tan skin. Michael's sister._

_Caleb- Gray Eyes, Pale Blonde Hair and Pale skin. Leader._


	6. Stunned and Vows

_Ky's POV_

Stunned that is what we were the raw emotion that Isabella had released when she had screamed had stunned us all. Even her friends had froze when she had screamed and now she stood before us wary of our reaction. Levie ran to her and hugged her it made my whole family tense until she smiled softly and hugged her back. Isabella got on her knees and brushed Levies hair off her neck checking for injury. She sighed in relief finding none, Levie took her hand and led her inside they sat in the living room. We followed them in "Well that was unexpected" said Calla. Isabella shrugged in response "thanks" I said because someone had to say it. She looked at me and shook her head " I had a sister once there is no need to thank me" she looked upset by the time she was done. Family can mean so much to some I thought. A single tear ran down her cheek a sad smile upon her face and she sighed "The loss of a sibling can cause a crippling pain". Levie hugged her from her side. A look of determination crossed her face "No one will hurt you I take this as my vow" a look of shock passed around her friends. Calla look like she had been punched in the stomach, only charles looks like he knew this was going to happen. He had a small smile on his face as he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She looked into his eyes and smiled sadly "Isabella are you sure" Calla asked only to get a nod**_. _**

_Calla's pov_

A vow was she crazy vows were binding in scarelle if she broke it she would be killed. That was how she knew the girl would be left alone michael would make sure she went unharmed. He loved her best friend through all these years though his feelings were unreturned. Michael continued to watch her in secret only Calla and Tessa knowing. It was the only way to protect her from her anger pain, They both had seen her lose control it was bad always. Containing nothing but bloodshed and death she loses sense of everything and everyone including herself. It got worse with every person she knew that died the anger and pain for not saving them. Her continuely blaming herself and\or Michael.

HEY My few fans that subscribe its been a while huh. My dad broke his keyboard and took mine and i had no idea what to right oh well.

TILL NEXT TIME

REVIEW! 0u0...


End file.
